


say you won't let go

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Crack, Indecent exposure, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad jokes and puns, terrible comedy, unnecessary Game of Thrones references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: “What’s the safety word?” Kyungsoo asks.“Dracarys,” Baekhyun replies.





	say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I’m very sorry if this is not what you wanted but this prompt was too good to pass up. I would apologize for my overall terrible humor, but nothing could be done about that at this point. This is my very first (half-assed) attempt at ABO as well. Please go easy on me.
> 
> Written for Prompt #341.

“Welcome home grandpa — _oh._ ”

Baekhyun gapes and sits straight. He lets his eyes wander up and down, taking in the form of the guy who’s currently standing at his bedroom doorway from head to toe.

Kyungsoo looks incredibly dashing and handsome in his all-black suit tailored-fit to his build that Baekhyun has to lick his lips. It’s so unfair how Kyungsoo can simply stand there and look like a three-course meal from a Michelin-starred restaurant while here he is, still dressed in the worn out shirt and sweatpants that he slept in the night before.

“I thought you went fishing with friends?” Baekhyun asks, pretending to sound as nonchalant as possible as he watches his boyfriend take off his coat and hang it neatly in their shared closet. He vividly remembers seeing Kyungsoo walk out of their apartment in only a white shirt and his favorite pair of khakis.

“I did,” Kyungsoo sits down next to him on the bed. He smells of woody cologne, a slight hint of tobacco, and that distinct alpha musk - a combination that Baekhyun never knew he’d like so much. “But I also had to attend a company event afterward, thus this get-up. What did you do while I was away?”

Baekhyun plants a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s mouth then gestures to his opened laptop. “Caught up with my favorite tv series.”

“Ahhh,” Kyungsoo says, eyes widening a little bit. “So you watched the latest episodes without _me.”_

 _Oops_. He totally forgot about their agreement on binge-watching the new season of their favorite series tonight. He remembers also mentioning fucking in passing when they were discussing their evening's agenda earlier, but he supposes he could bring that up later.

Baekhyun pouts. “I could not wait any longer. You were gone too long.”

“I was gone too long,” Kyungsoo mimicks, nodding. “I see how it is. Continue your marathon, then.” He unbuttons his shirt and stands up, but Baekhyun is quick to hold him by the arm, causing him to sit back down.

“Are you seriously mad?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “I’m seriously in need of a shower.”

He moves to stand up again but Baekhyun pushes him down until he’s lying on the bed. Ever a man of efficiency, Baekhyun wastes no time and straddles Kyungsoo, thighs on either side of his hips.

Kyungsoo raises a brow. “What are you doing?”

Baekhyun flashes his most innocent, saccharine smile. “Asking for forgiveness.”

“So you admit you were wrong.”

“Mhmmm, maybe,” Baekhyun hums.

He works on unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s shirt, lets his hands roam the expanse of Kyungsoo’s chest; long, slender fingers dancing on the soft skin until it stops near his belt. He undoes the button of Kyungsoo’s pants with a pop, then slowly sinks lower until he’s face-to-face with Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Kyungsoo watches with a gasp when Baekhyun brings his zipper down with his teeth, the latter’s eyes never leaving his body as he does so.

Baekhyun noses Kyungsoo’s clothed crotch and plants a few, feathery kisses on it, lips lingering but not quite. He takes out Kyungsoo’s cock from his boxers, wraps his fingers around the base. Kyungsoo’s chest rises and falls with every move that Baekhyun makes.

“Or maybe I just like sucking your dick,” Baekhyun adds before he sinks down and envelops Kyungsoo’s cock with his mouth.

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll to the back of his head, heat shooting down to his groin the moment Baekhyun swipes a tongue on the head of his cock. He reflexively reaches down and grabs the back of Baekhyun’s hair for purchase to have something to hold onto. His toes curl when Baekhyun bobs his head, sinking his mouth further onto his cock until it hits the back of his throat, then releases it with a lewd pop. Baekhyun repeats the motion, bobs his mouth up and down on his cock as if it’s something he has been craving to do.

When Kyungsoo looks down, he sees Baekhyun looking up at him. A smirk forms on his lips before he licks a stripe on the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock, eliciting a loud moan from him.

Baekhyun hums and moves to suck him again but Kyungsoo pulls him up by the shirt and kisses him, not caring if he tastes himself on the pretty curve of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Oohh, someone’s hungry,” Baekhyun teases.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says and presses their lips together again.

He sits up and reverses their position, taking Baekhyun by surprise. Now, it’s him straddling Baekhyun, trapping the latter completely by his thighs.

Kyungsoo pushes up Baekhyun’s shirt to reveal soft skin but stops short when he feels something grinding up against him.

He looks at Baekhyun. The movement immediately stops.

“What?”

“Why are you so impatient today?”

“I’m not impatient,” Baekhyun answers. Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun’s eyes on him as he works on undoing his boyfriend’s sweatpants but he pays it no mind. He sits up momentarily, lifts Baekhyun’s legs, and discards the cloth.

“You just— ” Baekhyun tries to say, breath hitching when Kyungsoo removes his boxers next and pulls his legs apart so his asshole is bared in plain view for Kyungsoo to see. “— took too long.”

Baekhyun gasps when he feels two slicked up fingers enter him. A gel-like liquid drips down his ass, then to his thighs. When he looks down, Kyungsoo is pouring more of the lube on his skin, face unreadable as he stares at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun knits his brows. “Don’t tell me you’ve been carrying lube in that suit all day.”

Kyungsoo smirks. “I wasn’t. If that’s what you’re concerned with, I dropped by the convenience store to get this,” He gestures to the almost empty bottle of lube. He fishes something out from his pocket, only to reveal condoms. “And this.”

Baekhyun laughs, but his laughter soon turns into a moan when Kyungsoo inserts a third finger and crooks it just right, hitting a certain sensitive spot inside him while the rest of his fingers stretch his walls. “Ah, of course. You’re always ready.”

“You forgot to buy some when you did the groceries. I told you about it the other day.”

Baekhyun would roll his eyes if he’s not so turned on right now by the three fingers fucking him open. “Is it really the appropriate time to be talking about groceries?”

“No, it isn’t,” Kyungsoo admits. Baekhyun feels a breath hover over him, and then he’s met with plush lips kissing him again.

Kyungsoo stands up to peel off his shirt and the rest of his clothing. Baekhyun openly ogles his boyfriend's naked body, eyes roaming on his form until he pauses on Kyungsoo's crotch.

The bed dips when Kyungsoo comes back, sitting on his knees as he presses a warm hand on Baekhyun's inner thigh. Baekhyun loudly moans when another hand wraps around his cock and strokes him fast at the same time that the fingers hit that spot inside him. Baekhyun breaks the kiss to look at Kyungsoo and discovers the latter is staring at him with this predatory look on his face, like he wants him to come undone and break with his hands alone. Baekhyun feels electricity travel down his spine, each stroke of Kyungsoo’s fingers bringing him closer to the edge, but he musters enough energy to place a hand over Kyungsoo’s to make him halt.

“P-please stop,” he croaks out.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, “You look like you’re really close.”

“Please.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told and leans back, retrieving both of his hands from Baekhyun’s body. One of his hands is coated in lube, while the other has traces of Baekhyun’s precum.

Baekhyun gulps. “I can’t come like this.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “Why? I thought you were saying I was taking ‘too long’.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Do I really have to say it out loud still? You know what I want.”

Kyungsoo only stares and schools his face into that unreadable expression again. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s pulling this game of all things right now. “If you want something, ask nicely.”

“Please fuck me.”

“You could be more gracious and specific.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes for real this time. He puts on what he hopes is an innocent, decent smile.  “Do Kyungsoo, the First of His Name, The Punisher, Ruler of this Ass, Protector of My Great Dick, and King of Thickness,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath then opens his mouth again.  “Will you _please_ do the honor of putting your knot inside me, _your grace_?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says, but he’s laughing as he hooks Baekhyun’s legs around his waist and lubes his erection, aligning himself on Baekhyun. “If I didn’t love you so much, my boner would have died with that spiel.”

“Aww, how touching,” Baekhyun replies, then tightens his legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him closer. “Now please get on with it and fuck me hard and fast.”

Kyungsoo smirks. He puts a condom over his cock and pours the rest of the lube on it before he slowly pushes in and enters Baekhyun. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and lets himself adjust to Kyungsoo’s girth, relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend’s thick cock filling him whole.

“What’s the safety word?” Kyungsoo asks him.

Baekhyun tries to put on a straight face. “Dracarys.”

“I’m not letting you blow fire on me.”

“Yes, but you let me blow you so please just hurry up.”

Baekhyun bites his arm when Kyungsoo starts moving inside him, thrusting in and out to the hilt. Sex with Kyungsoo is always good but this is his favorite part: getting speared by Kyungsoo, each drag of his thick cock a wonderful warmth against Baekhyun’s walls. The stretch still burns even after minutes of prior fingering but Baekhyun loves it all the same. He has never voiced it out loud, but he knows Kyungsoo is also aware that he doesn’t mind a little pain, that in fact, he likes it rough, because pain mixed with pleasure is what makes it a memorable experience for him every time. Since the day they started dating, Kyungsoo has always been a good alpha to him. Kyungsoo indulges him in his own little ways — through a hard thrust against his prostate, unforgiving fingers scissoring him open, teeth leaving marks on his skin, hands pulling hard against his scalp.

And Baekhyun relishes in all of them.

He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck when the latter begins to move harder, faster inside of him, unmindful of the way their mattress creaks noisily beneath them or the way he makes Baekhyun push forward until his head almost hits the headboard with every thrust. Baekhyun feels like his whole body is on fire, the heat in the pit of his stomach threatening to explode, but with the way Kyungsoo’s skin feel warm against his palms, he guesses his boyfriend is feeling the same way too. Kyungsoo bites down hard on his clavicle, whispering things Baekhyun can’t hear. This prompts him to grind back against Kyungsoo too, knowing they’re both close to getting their orgasm.

Baekhyun gets distracted though when, in the middle of licking the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear, his eyes dart towards the small chandelier hanging above them that seems to sway faster than..normal.

He turns to his side. The stack of DVDs and books in the built-in shelf on their adjacent wall appears to be moving too.

Baekhyun blinks. He thinks he’s starting to get dizzy.

Is Kyungsoo fucking him that hard?

He vaguely recalls instances where the heat got too much to bear he started feeling lightheaded from not having sex with his alpha, but he has never felt this way while doing it.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun taps his boyfriend’s bicep to get his attention, distracting him from the patch of skin he’s been marking for the past minute, “Aren’t you getting dizzy?”

At this, Kyungsoo instantly pulls away and stops. He holds Baekhyun’s face gently. “ You’re getting dizzy? I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Kyungsoo leans back but doesn’t completely pull out.

Baekhyun looks around, prompting Kyungsoo to do the same. The chandelier is swinging more violently now, their bed is moving, and the DVDs and books on their shelf are slowly falling on the floor one by one. If he strains his ears just enough, he thinks he could also hear...the earth shaking.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. “And here I thought I was just fucking you too hard.”

Baekhyun tries to laugh but what comes out is just a strained, awkward noise sounding like he’s constipated or something. “Aha, that’s what I thought too. I was about to tell you ‘Congratulations! You unlocked the level 10 of fucking Byun Baekhyun'. But no, this is an earthquake. And we must leave immediately.”

Kyungsoo nods. He starts to pull out of Baekhyun but stops instantly when Baekhyun screams in pain.

Just when Baekhyun thought his boyfriend’s eyes couldn’t go even more larger, Kyungsoo proves him wrong yet again. “What?” He asks, but his voice is laced with concern.

“It hurts,” Baekhyun croaks out. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Uhm, put my knot inside you? Because that’s what you asked me to?”

Baekhyun sighs. “Let’s try again.”

Kyungsoo holds onto his hips and tries to pull out his cock for the second time but Baekhyun screams again, even louder this time. When he looks up, he discovers that his boyfriend is covered in sweat and tears are pooling in the corner of his eyes.

Beneath them, the ground is also shaking harder.

Kyungsoo thinks he sees their wall crack up a bit, but he forces himself to concentrate on Baekhyun and their still connected bodies. He places a soothing hand on the latter’s thigh.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Baekhyun gulps and tries to smile, but Kyungsoo can see he’s in pain. “I think..your knot was too big. It really fucking hurts, you asshole.”

“My knot is in your asshole.”

Baekhyun poises to punch him but the hit never comes. Instead, he says, “As much as I love you, I don’t want to die like this,” He gestures to where their bodies meet, “with your cock buried deep inside me. Let’s get out now.”

Kyungsoo gulps. “Get out? Like this?”

Baekhyun looks up. Kyungsoo follows him. Above them, the chandelier looks like it’s only one second away from falling and breaking over their heads.

“I know you love your thrillers,” Baekhyun speaks up again, “But I’m not gonna final destination my death with you. Either we leave now or die.”

“I haven’t pulled out yet.” Kyungsoo says grimly.

“I know, but each time you try I feel like I’m going to break open. And it’s not worth it. Let’s leave. Find something to cover us with.”

Kyungsoo stands up, hands firmly placed on Baekhyun’s back as he supports him. Baekhyun tightens his legs around his waist, arms circled around his boyfriend’s neck. He knows Kyungsoo won’t drop him even if worse comes to worst, but it never hurts to take extra measures.

Baekhyun grabs the duvet on their bed, unmindful of the pillows falling down on the floor. He hands it to Kyungsoo and helps him as he scrambles to wrap the cloth around their connected bodies, making sure they’re well-covered in their nether regions.

The ground is shaking more violently now, their cabinets vibrating as the earth moves. The window panes are rattling noisily and Baekhyun sees flocks of birds filling the sky outside, flying in circles as they probably panic too, not knowing exactly where to head next.

Baekhyun tightens his legs around Kyungsoo, digs his heel on the other’s back until it’s a little shy of painful. If Kyungsoo notices it or feels the pain, well..he doesn’t care. He absolutely loves him and couldn’t imagine dating another guy for the rest of life, but my god if this is truly the end of the world and he dies like this, he’d probably summon the seven heavens or something to revive him just so he could avenge his dignity.

Kyungsoo, with Baekhyun mounted on him, grabs his wallet and keys and makes a beeline for the door until he stops short when he notices their caps are hanging on the coat rack. He grabs them and places one on his head then Baekhyun’s. He lets out a deep breath, locks eyes with his boyfriend.

“Ready?”

“I was born ready.”

And then they make their way downstairs, dressed in nothing but a cap and a duvet around them, Kyungsoo holding tightly on the railing while his other hand supports Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun sends a little prayer to the seven Gods that they don’t stumble and fall.

 

  
  
  
Some minutes later, Baekhyun finds himself inside the evacuation center in the middle of the town, with hundreds of people surrounding them. Some are families with their small children crying, some are the elderly holding on to their most prized possessions (ranging from a small cactus plant to a big Barney stuffed toy, would you believe), and some are alone by themselves, either scrolling through SNS updates about the earthquake that just occurred or calling their families to assure them that they’re safe.

And the rest? Baekhyun would have never imagined it, but there were also people in a similar embarrassing state as him and Kyungsoo. They look like conjoined twins and maybe on a normal Friday night where he’s pissed drunk, Baekhyun would have believed they are simply made that _way_ but their bodies are connected on their nether regions safely hidden under a duvet.

Despite the hilarity of the situation, Baekhyun really doesn’t mind. He’s seen naked bodies countless times before,  particularly on videos he loves to watch when his boyfriend isn’t around, but he thinks nudity shouldn’t really be so much of a big deal as society makes it out to be because everyone is made of the same basic anatomy anyway. He doesn’t mind showing a little skin, too, because let’s be honest, his body is amazing _,_ but this? Running into his best friend Jongdae like this, who happens to be facing a similar physical situation...it sounds like something straight out of a nightmare.

Except that it isn’t, no matter how many times he shakes his head.

He doesn’t even know with whom his friend is mounted to and he doesn’t care. The moment Jongdae glanced at his direction, Baekhyun muttered _shit_ under his breath and buried his face on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” Jongdae calls out.

“I don’t know you.”

“You haven’t even looked at my face yet.”

Baekhyun looks up, glances at Jongdae, then buries his face on Kyungsoo’s neck again. “Stop talking to me. You’re mistaking me for someone else.”

“Not in a million years,” Jongdae retorts, and the guy has the audacity to fucking laugh , “Hi Kyungsoo, fancy seeing you here.”

Kyungsoo gives him a curt wave, then adjusts his cap to cover his face.

“Bad timing, huh,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun really wishes he’d just shut up. “I guess you could say that with all our lovemaking —”

“Please don’t say it.”

“—the earth was _shook_.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo groans. Jongdae chuckles, high-pitched laughter filling the air.

Under their cover-up, Kyungsoo begins to trace soothing circles on Baekhyun’s back, fingers gentle. When Baekhyun looks at him, his eyebrows are knitted, lips forming a tight line, eyes full of concern.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers, breath ghosting over Baekhyun’s skin with their close distance.

Baekhyun rubs his temple, then swipes a thumb on the center of his knitted brows to smoothe them out. “Not your fault, babe.”

“Still.”

Baekhyun plants a chaste kiss on the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Frankly speaking, I’m kind of wishing for an aftershock to happen any time now. Maybe the tremors will finally pull us apart and when we disconnect, I swear to the high heavens I'm going to suck you so hard you'll be crying until you run out of cum. Or maybe the ground will swallow us whole and we’re destined to stick together like this, forever.”

Kyungsoo pinches his side, causing him to yelp, but he’s smiling. “That’s like a fucked up way to be romantic about this.”

Baekhyun smiles back. “I’m just kidding. I don’t want to die with your dick in me.”

Kyungsoo laughs out loud but Baekhyun lets the rest of it die down on his mouth when he presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s again, feeling warmth and love bloom on his chest as he busies himself on savoring Kyungsoo’s taste.

He feels a little tremor travel down his spine up to his toes but honestly? The earth could go fuck itself for all he cares.

**Author's Note:**

> you know nothing, kim jongdae
> 
> If you've reached the end of this fic, then thank you very much! Feedback will be appreciated :)


End file.
